1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication system, and is more particularly related to a two-way satellite communication system providing access to a packet switched network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Modern satellite communication systems provide a pervasive and reliable infrastructure to distribute voice, data, and video signals for global exchange and broadcast of information. These satellite communication systems have emerged as a viable option to terrestrial communication systems. As the popularity of the Internet continues to grow in unparalleled fashion, the communication industry has focused on providing universal access to this vast knowledge base. Satellite based Internet service addresses the problem of providing universal Internet access in that satellite coverage areas are not hindered by traditional terrestrial infrastructure obstacles.
The Internet has profoundly altered the manner society conducts business, communicates, learns, and entertains. New business models have emerged, resulting in the creation of numerous global businesses with minimal capital outlay. Traditional business organizations have adopted the Internet as an extension to current business practices; for example, users can learn of new products and services that a business has to offer as well as order these products by simply accessing the business""s website. Users can communicate freely using a wide variety of Internet applications, such as email, voice over IP (VoIP), computer telephony, and video conferencing, without geographic boundaries and at nominal costs. Moreover, a host of applications within the Internet exist to provide information as well as entertainment.
Satellite communication systems have emerged to provide access to the Internet. However, these traditional satellite-based Internet access systems support unidirectional traffic over the satellite. That is, a user can receive traffic from the Internet over a satellite link, but cannot transmit over the satellite link. The conventional satellite system employs a terrestrial link, such as a phone line, to send data to the Internet. For example, a user, who seeks to access a particular website, enters a URL (Universal Resource Locator) at the user station (e.g., PC); the URL data is transmitted over a phone connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Upon receiving the request from the remote host computer where the particular website resides, the ISP relays the website information over the satellite link.
The above traditional satellite systems have a number of drawbacks. Because a phone line is used as the return channel, the user has to tie up an existing phone line or acquire an additional phone line. The user experiences temporary suspension of telephone service during the Internet communication session. Another drawback is that the set-top box has to be located reasonably close to a phone jack, which may be inconvenient. Further, additional costs are incurred by the user.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches for providing access to the Internet over a satellite communication system. There is a need to minimize costs to the user to thereby stimulate market acceptance. There is also a need to permit existing one-way satellite system users to upgrade cost-effectively. There is also a need to eliminate use of a terrestrial link. Therefore, an approach for providing access to a packet switched network, such as the Internet, over a two-way satellite communication system is highly desirable.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method is provided for directing an antenna for transmission over a two-way satellite communication system. The method includes receiving location information associated with the antenna, and displaying antenna pointing details associated with a beacon satellite based upon the location information. The method also includes receiving new antenna pointing parameters downloaded from a hub over a temporary channel established via the beacon satellite, displaying the new antenna pointing parameters, and instructing the user to selectively re-point the antenna based upon the downloaded new antenna pointing parameters. The above arrangement advantageously minimizes costs to the user, thereby stimulating market acceptance.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system for directing an antenna for transmission over a two-way satellite network comprises a transceiver coupled to the antenna and configured transmit and receive signals over the two-way satellite network. A user terminal is coupled to the transceiver and is configured to execute an antenna pointing program. The program instructs a user to initially point the antenna to a beacon satellite using predefined pointing values based upon the location of the antenna. The program receives new antenna pointing parameters that are downloaded from a hub over a temporary channel that is established via the beacon satellite. The program displays the new antenna pointing parameters and instructs the user to selectively re-point the antenna based upon the downloaded new antenna pointing parameters. This approach permits existing one-way satellite system users to upgrade cost-effectively.
According to one aspect of the invention, a system for directing an antenna for transmission over a two-way satellite network comprises means for receiving location information associated with the antenna. The system also includes means for displaying antenna pointing details associated with a beacon satellite based upon the location information, means for receiving new antenna pointing parameters downloaded from a hub over a temporary channel established via the beacon satellite, means for displaying the new antenna pointing parameters, and means for instructing the user to selectively re-point the antenna based upon the downloaded new antenna pointing parameters. The above arrangement advantageously provides compatibility with existing equipment.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a computer-readable medium carrying one or more sequences of one or more instructions for directing an antenna for transmission over a two-way satellite communication system is disclosed. The one or more sequences of one or more instructions include instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause the one or more processors to perform the step of receiving location information associated with the antenna. Another step includes displaying antenna pointing details associated with a beacon satellite based upon the location information. Another step includes receiving new antenna pointing parameters downloaded from a hub over a temporary channel established via the beacon satellite. Another step includes displaying the new antenna pointing parameters. Yet another step includes instructing the user to selectively re-point the antenna based upon the downloaded new antenna pointing parameters. This approach advantageously eliminates use of a terrestrial link, thereby providing a convenient and cost-effective mechanism to access the Internet.